


Rabbit

by SoursoupFish



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoursoupFish/pseuds/SoursoupFish
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 19





	Rabbit

1

王嘉尔醒来的时候上课铃早已经打过了。  
教室里一眼望去空荡荡的，他睡得半边脸都是红印，一侧的刘海桀骜不驯地翻在鬓边，手臂上还有夏日特有的湿乎乎的水意。他像一头不耐烦的狮子，紧锁着眉，从桌肚里抽了两张卫生纸出来擦手。  
东侧的窗户大开着，风吹得窗帘哗哗作响，不同的人桌上的卷子撒了一地。王嘉尔站起来拉伸，精健的肌肉与骨骼发出令人牙酸的摩擦声。他漫无目的地扫视了一圈，这才发现教室里还坐着一个人。他立马精神地挺直了背，伸手把凌乱的刘海向后梳理了一下，这才小心翼翼地从自己的座位上挪了出来，朝那人走去。

段宜恩正在后排玩手机。他垂着头，耳机线清清爽爽地绕过流畅的脖颈线条，王嘉尔几乎能够透着光看清他颧骨附近的青色血管。他有点近视，有的时候远的地方会看不太清，但是因为反正也不会影响上课——他并不听课，所以也就一直没有去配眼镜。就此刻而言这对于他眼中段宜恩的美貌简直是几何倍数加成，王嘉尔想，他真像一片软软的羊绒，光滑，白皙而温暖。  
他并未触碰过那张线条姣好的脸，但是他认为那一定是温暖的，带有血肉的温度。

“你也不去上课？”  
王嘉尔拉开段宜恩身边的椅子，坐了下来。坐下来的那个片刻他闻到了他有点熟悉的大花茉莉和乌木混合的淡香，但很快这就从他的脑海里消失了，因为段宜恩摘下耳机朝他望过来，直视着他的眼睛，瞳色清澈得仿若琉璃：“不是很想去。”  
“嗯……”  
王嘉尔一时不知道如何将这个话题继续下去。这对于他来说并不常见，情场老手王少，用万花丛中过，片叶不沾身来形容他永远不会过时。他和班上另一个不良少年林在范相似，都是迷人的脸，冷酷的心，只不过林在范从来不会为任何女孩驻足，他却偶尔会停顿，给她们一个值得留恋的，宝贵的瞬间。

段宜恩侧着头瞟了他一眼，王嘉尔盯着那两扇乌黑的睫羽和他秀气的眉，轻轻地咽了一口口水。  
“你……”段宜恩忽然开口问他。王嘉尔眨着眼睛示意自己在听，垂在椅子旁边的手不由自主地握紧了。  
他又微微低下头去，刘海盖过眉眼，脸看起来又小又漂亮。可惜王嘉尔更想从他脸上读到笑意。“和林在范是一个寝室的？”

林在范？哦，林在范是他的同桌。  
王嘉尔想起来自己屁股底下这张椅子的主人，暗自磨了磨牙。“是的。不过我一般不住在里面，我在外面租了公寓。”  
他舒展开肩背，挑着眉把手搭到脑后，有种不太明显的矜贵的少爷气，“学校宿舍条件是不错，但是我更喜欢一个人住。”  
“哦……”段宜恩点点头，语气是有点奇怪的松了口气的感觉。王嘉尔未及细想，就被忽然响起的下课铃声吓了一跳。他懊恼地叹了口气，埋怨自己怎么醒的这么晚，连这个绝佳的机会都没有把握好。  
“下次和我出去玩滑板？”  
他尝试着发出邀请。有点笨拙。  
段宜恩托着腮沉吟了一会儿，只是回答“有时间看哦”。这回轮到王嘉尔不好意思地笑了，眼睛眯起来，灿烂得有点晃眼。

后来王嘉尔再也没能碰到像那天一样的机会。段宜恩不知道为什么每天早上都来的非常晚，基本都要等到第一节课的预备铃响过之后他才会匆匆跑进教室，在王嘉尔的背后带起一阵清凉而馥郁的风。到第一节课下课，每天都要吃丰盛且完整的早餐的林在范就来了。  
王嘉尔喜欢段宜恩。这早不是什么秘密了——但是王嘉尔就是不想让林在范知道，或者是看见他在不遗余力地追求段宜恩这件事。

毕竟现在看来他的确是要和林在范更亲近一些。

段宜恩是上个月才转来他们学校的，那时候王嘉尔还因为“聚众斗殴”在停课教育，自然错过了先一步和大美人处好关系的机会。老师把他安排在凶名在外的林在范旁边坐，也多少存了点欺负他初来乍到的意思。段宜恩并不喜欢说话，甚至有些太不喜欢了，林在范则是每天一来就书包一甩趴在桌上睡觉，起初每个人都以为他们根本没有任何发展关系的可能，但谁也没想到他们相处得出奇的融洽。这种融洽放在王嘉尔的眼里还有点暧昧：王嘉尔每天放学都看见他和林在范一起走，先收拾好的林在范靠在门上等段宜恩收书包，两个人再一前一后地下楼。段宜恩走的有点慢，林在范就握着他的后颈把他拎上来和自己并排，两个人也不说话，只是走路，王嘉尔看得却是无数个小人在心口疯狂咆哮。

前段时间降温了，段宜恩在衬衫里面穿了一件白色的高领毛衣打底，脖颈修长，线条优美得像一只低头饮水的天鹅。他一直带着林在范的那副眼镜看黑板，手托着下巴，王嘉尔觉得应该给他一副配金边的小框，这样才能兼顾到斯文败类的美丽和他还没有巴掌大的脸，而不是只有林在范这种不解风情的人会配的大黑框。  
可能他确实是有点嫉妒。

王嘉尔今天一觉睡醒的时候又到了午后自习，教室里细碎的讨论声讲得他头一突一突的痛。他面无表情地清醒了几分钟，下意识地去看教室角落的座位——段宜恩不在那里。  
林在范也不在。  
林在范不在不是什么少见的事情，毕竟同为学期出勤分扣到负的两个大哥，彼此对彼此的习性都是了如指掌。但是段宜恩也不在，王嘉尔几乎是下意识地就将两个人联系到一起，然后转身就从后门出了教室。

会有什么事？去哪里？他自己也不清楚。可能段宜恩只是在寝室睡过了，他每天都会回宿舍午休，林在范下午不来一般都是在外面上网，或者和他的一群朋友花天酒地。  
但是他就是想去找找看，去揭开自己隐秘的期待上的最后一层面纱。

王嘉尔在四楼漫无目的地晃了很久，只有教室里或吵闹或安静的，与他无关的同学在他的视野里反复出现。然后他又晃到三楼，这层楼都是实验教室，没有实验课的时候都是空荡荡的，拉着窗帘，王嘉尔偶尔会带自己的女朋友来这里，没有老师也没有别的同学，足够他沉迷情欲很长时间。  
不过看来今天沉迷情欲的另有其人。王嘉尔在经过第七间教室的时候听见了自己熟悉的声音，他靠在窗台上，将窗户移开一条微乎其微的缝隙，伸着懒腰露出了笑容。

那是段宜恩的声音，软，细，颤抖着，还带着一点点哭腔。王嘉尔听出他在求饶，含糊不清地在被狠狠亲吻的间隙里想要乞求片刻放松的时间。  
他完全能够在脑海里勾勒出段宜恩被亲吻的样子，因为那个画面已经被他多次演绎过。就像这样，王嘉尔动了动手指，握着他的下颌，缠住他湿软的舌头，让他流下晶亮的涎液，露出他平时一副高岭之花本相下乖巧而淫荡的本性。最好在前戏之前就吻到他腿软，让他攀附在比他要壮实许多的人身上，做一株美丽的，危险的菟丝花。

然后王嘉尔果然听到了林在范的声音，低沉，含着笑，“等会我不操你了，你又要打我。”  
“不、嗯……你……”  
“我什么？”是衣物摩擦在实验台的塑胶垫上的声音。王嘉尔实在有点按捺不住，躲在一扇被拉起来的窗帘后去看教室里面。从他这个角度只能看到段宜恩的侧脸和背，林在范坐在实验台上，他下半身赤裸着，细长而白皙的双腿夹着林在范的腰，坐在林在范胯骨间，臀瓣圆润，被那双此刻正握在他腰间的手掐出了几道明显的痕迹。林在范只在他身上留了那件高领的打底衫，掀到胸乳以上，露出来的腰部线条美丽得惊人。  
段宜恩有腰窝。王嘉尔无声地叹气，林在范用手指仔仔细细地去丈量那里的弧度，一路摸到尾椎，摸得段宜恩咬着他的脖子用他的喉结磨牙。那根突起的尾椎骨以下的臀缝里水光淋漓，他听着段宜恩被林在范提在怀里一边起落一边被顶得呜呜地叫，那张娇软湿红的嘴微微外翻着，抱怨太过辛苦的遭遇。  
这个姿势实在是进的太深了，王嘉尔听段宜恩的呻吟从带着哭腔到真哭也不过过了几分钟。林在范放缓了速度去吻他的眼泪，又去摩挲他柔腻笔直的小腿和紧紧蜷缩着的脚趾。

王嘉尔其实并不想去想象他的腿手感如何。这个时候如果是他提枪上阵，必然会更狠厉地把段宜恩操到哭得上气不接下气，绷着脚背踢他，却一点力气都没有，又被握着脚踝侵犯得乱七八糟。  
“这里喜不喜欢？”  
林在范低下头去叼着段宜恩小巧的耳垂。他好像耳后和脖颈处都惊人的敏感，不过只是附耳过去说一句话，那里的皮肤和脸颊上就会泛起好看的粉色，林在范喜欢得很，经常在上课的时候悄悄逗他，直到段宜恩忍无可忍地送他一脚。  
“……喜欢……啊、嗯……”

小兔又被顶到很深的地方了。段宜恩眼眶里还含着泪，因为健身而匀称美丽的腹部向内缩起来，显现出一点胸脯的弧度，林在范一手掌着他的后脑勺不准他动，一只手伸去揉捏那里白腻柔软的肌肉，凑在他耳边微笑着说下流话。“你是生过孩子哺过乳吗？这里好软啊。”  
“没有……我不是女生……唔……”  
“男生就不可以怀孕吗？”林在范眯着眼慢条斯理地顶他，“你会不会被我干到怀孕？嗯？”

“……啊、啊啊……”段宜恩用力偏过头去，终于逃离了使他又想哭泣的唇舌舔弄。他喘息着，捂着嘴，眼睛波光粼粼，看得王嘉尔简直硬的发痛。林在范把段宜恩转了个边，摆成背对自己的姿势，王嘉尔这回看见他身前颜色鲜嫩的性器，明显已经发泄过一次了，仍旧半硬着流着清液。  
“会不会？”  
林在范又凑到段宜恩耳朵旁边去吻他。段宜恩颤抖着，背弯得越来越低，臀却依旧翘着，让人惊异于他的柔软——这几乎是每个男人都会喜欢的，伴侣在床上的属性。王嘉尔想，他实在是太棒了，我可以把他的腿扛在肩上操他，操到他腿根都是鲜艳的红痕，第二天连床都下不来。或者我还能让他跪着，只翘着那个圆润的屁股，自己掰着穴对着我，腰塌到最低，让我也能好好的品味那两枚腰窝。

“……会，嗯、啊……”林在范转成背入之后明显得心应手了许多，段宜恩被他扣着双手，小声啜泣着又哭了起来。他脸上都是蒸出来的细细的汗，面庞像覆了一层膜一样濡湿，泛着色情的雾气。林在范下巴上的汗滑到他嘴角，被他无意识地含去，“……不要、不要操我了……会怀孕的……”

Oh my god。  
这一刻什么都不能形容王嘉尔的心情。他在段宜恩话音落下的那一刻就射了。  
走的时候他又悄悄把窗户合上了，教室内的春宫戏还未到高潮，他低声骂了一句脏话，也不知道在骂谁。

2

之后他们相安无事地度过了几个星期。林在范似乎并未把这件事情告诉段宜恩，王嘉尔猜测——他对自己在那天之后突然的亲近没有表现出任何的尴尬与不适，最多也只会脸颊通红地做势要揪他头发，而且还没有真的下手。

段宜恩并不以林在范男朋友的身份自处，这让王嘉尔更加得寸进尺，林在范一不在他就厚着脸皮凑到小兔子旁边和他聊天。

这是不是让他有一种类似于偷情的快感？王嘉尔想。他抱着段宜恩的腰，示意他踩着自己的腿站到桌子上去。段宜恩上去贴了个彩带，准备自己跳下来的时候又被王嘉尔伸手揽住，轻巧地把他抱进了怀里。

他一只手握着那段又细又韧的腰，一只手捏在他包裹在紧身牛仔裤里的大腿上，一边回想那天那两个湿淋淋的，被射满精液的腰窝。段宜恩挣扎着踢他，耳根还泛着粉色：“还有人！你干嘛！”

王嘉尔松手拍了一把他的屁股，笑着跑掉了。

那天下午段宜恩和林在范又一次都没来上课，王嘉尔忧愁地转着笔想象着这次段宜恩是怎么被林在范好好欺负的想象到了放学，都没有等到他们回来。但他等到了林在范的一条短信。

“明天早上来宿舍”

明天是星期六。王嘉尔眯起眼睛，露出了一个甜蜜而阳光的笑容。

他第二天稍微睡过了一点，推开门的时候林在范并不在里面。

学校的宿舍是公寓式的四人共用，有一个小客厅和独立浴室，两间卧室。现在看来王嘉尔和林在范对面的那间房还是没有人搬进来，床板都还是空的。客厅的茶几上放着一台手机和一个便利店的塑料袋，里面装满了巧克力，和安全套。

王嘉尔从一个开了封的盒子里取了一个出来，放轻脚步，缓缓带上了卧室的门。

林在范把学校配置的两张床拼成了一张三乘三的大床。而此刻床中央鼓起了一个小小的包，段宜恩仍沉睡着，被子拉到眼睛下面，睫毛微微颤抖，盖住了崭新的泪痕。

王嘉尔打高了房间空调的温度，将被子拉起一角钻了进去。  
段宜恩隐藏在温暖包裹下的身体是赤裸的，滑腻而白皙，王嘉尔仔细端详了一会儿他因为情事滋润而显得格外娇软如花承露的面庞，才伸出手，像昨天把他从桌子上抱下来一样抱住了他。

“在范……别弄了……”

段宜恩在情欲和燥热里缓缓睁开了眼。笼着他的那双手仅仅因为他的话停下了短短一瞬间，就变本加厉地继续开始在他臀上揉捏。他早被林在范教的乖了，身体熟知并且久久浸淫于性爱，敏感娇嫩得摸一摸就能滴水。他弓起背，试图逃脱那双恶劣的手，身后的人却无情地把他拖回去箍紧了，凑过头亲吻他的耳朵。

段宜恩小声呻吟着，顺从地放松了身体。他往后微微翘起臀，讨好般把那人的性器夹在自己腿间，蹭动摩擦起来。耳蜗里传来的黏腻水声色情得有些超过，他颤抖着硬了，眼眶里又有泪水在打转。

“你怎么……这么乖……？”

王嘉尔这句话简直是一个一个字从嗓子眼里挤出来的。

“！！！”

段宜恩被吓得一个激灵，在反应过来想要逃跑之前被王嘉尔翻过身来按在了床上。他懵懂而害怕地睁大了眼睛，那颗眼泪最终还是滑了下来。

“看到我很惊讶吗？”

王嘉尔吻去段宜恩的眼泪，又俯下身去舔他的眼球。段宜恩发出小小的抽泣声，刘海散乱地贴在脸上，整个人又白又小，实在像一只可怜兮兮的兔子，被迫露出了最紧要的柔软肚腹，任由猎人把玩。他嘴唇还是鲜艳的红色，残留着前一晚激烈性事的痕迹，王嘉尔捏着他的下巴，如同自己想象中的一样吻了他。

深，黏腻，凶狠而具有强大的侵略与压迫性。段宜恩张着嘴，被王嘉尔衔着一截又粉又嫩的舌头，粗糙舌苔摩擦上颚的那种战栗感让他无声地尖叫着蜷缩起了脚趾。 王嘉尔手掌卡在他腿根的嫩肉上，拇指揉按着光滑的会阴处，强硬地掰开了两条因为羞耻而交叉着的腿。

段宜恩伸手撑着他健壮的赤裸胸膛，怯生生地想要扭过头去。王嘉尔身上很热，甚至有些烫手，他连再多一些的触碰都不敢再要。

“你怕林在范回来看到？”徐徐吻毕，王嘉尔意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，伏在他耳边喘息着，这个动作放在那张宛如天神雕塑的俊美脸庞上实在是色情得有点过分。段宜恩红着脸仍然在不懈尝试着翻身，腰以下的部分却像是着了火一样，在王嘉尔的温度里被烧尽了所有的力气，只有难以言语的情欲在蒸腾。王嘉尔皱起眉，不满于他对自己的逃避，又把他背过来伸手在两瓣圆润的小屁股上狠狠打了几下。段宜恩抽了口气，伸腿去踢他。但他哪里提得上去踢他的力？王嘉尔抓着他细瘦的踝骨，抓到他痛得连求饶都带上哭腔，细细地弥散在炙热空气里。

“好、好痛！不要打我了……”

王嘉尔笑了。他揉握着段宜恩柔软的小腹，那里因为良好的锻炼一点赘肉都没有，此刻却突兀地饱胀起了一个弧度。从掀开被子的那一刻起他就注意到了——林在范昨天在段宜恩睡着之前很明显是抱他去洗了澡的，但这个恶趣味的人并没有把他一夜的劳动成果顺便清理干净。段宜恩侧睡着，双臂环抱着肚腹，表情有点难受，却是能够忍耐的样子。

真像是怀了孕的兔子。

王嘉尔摩挲着他被打得红润的小屁股，探了一个指节去摸索段宜恩臀缝里水淋淋的穴。那里被蹂躏得可怜兮兮的，林在范昨晚留下的精液被他按压小腹的动作压迫得缓缓流出来，沾湿了他的手掌。

“那操你吧。好不好？”

段宜恩被他在脖颈后呼出的热气弄得尖着嗓子挣扎了一下，半晌才闷闷地开口，“……我，我不要从后面……”

王嘉尔笑了，从善如流地把他翻过来。他把段宜恩的腿扛在肩膀上，低头温柔地亲吻了他的眉心。  
“  
乖，我忍不住了……”

段宜恩下一秒就因为自己没有努力逃跑后悔了。有点使用过度的后穴被调教得温温驯驯地吮着王嘉尔粗大阳具的龟头，撑出了一个暧昧的圆形，然后就被这个恶劣的人狠狠顶了进去，穴里湿嫩的软肉微微肿起来，像一包浓稠的温热牛乳包裹着他青筋贲张的阳具。王嘉尔握着他的腰提得他的臀离开了床，逼他将自己吃得更深。段宜恩在他背上交叉着一双细白小腿，眼泪断了线似的在脸上划。他咬着嘴唇小声地啜泣着，并不敢发出太大声的呻吟，身体却因此敏感得不像话。

王嘉尔完美的实践了他说过的话。

段宜恩很快就适应了他可以称得上是有点暴戾的性爱。他哭得嗓子都哑了，呻吟也断断续续的，王嘉尔仍然不知餍足地操弄着那个小小穴眼，恶趣味地去蹭他的敏感点。段宜恩绷着脚背被操射一次之后就真的一点力气都不剩下了，手也软软地垂挂在他脖子上，蔷薇一样红肿柔嫩的嘴唇无意识地张着，吐露出的粉色舌尖还盈着晶亮的唾液，淫乱又可爱。

“这个……喜不喜欢……喜不喜欢它？”

王嘉尔一遍顶他一边问。那阳具仿佛烙铁一般嵌在身体里，太大，太粗，太烫了——段宜恩哭着摇头，王嘉尔简直怀疑他是不是用水做的，真的是太爱哭了。

“……不喜欢、不要了……”

“那我呢？”

段宜恩忽地睁大了眼睛。

另一双他再熟悉不过的手轻轻拍了拍他湿漉漉的脸，用手指拭去了他眼角的泪。

3

林在范头发还没干，刘海散乱地向后搭着，露出整张光洁而富有侵略性的脸来。他只是稍微低下头，暗示意味明显地舔了舔嘴角，王嘉尔就感觉段宜恩下面那张嘴又颤抖着绞紧了些。

这只全身上下都湿漉漉的可怜小兔畏缩地把头埋在了枕头里，耳朵和脖子都蒙着一层湿漉漉的粉色，滑腻而淫靡。王嘉尔仍然不急不缓地抽插着，段宜恩刚射完，正是敏感至极的时候，穴里更是湿软的很，仿佛含着一汪水，轻轻捅一捅就会流得满腿都是。林在范只穿着一条运动短裤，小腿肌肉精健如峰峦起伏，他伸手扣着段宜恩的肩膀把他推坐起身，像挠猫似的托起那个瘦而小巧的下巴：“来把眼睛睁开。”

“不……”

段宜恩红着脸，身体不受控制地向后倒进林在范赤裸的怀抱里。皮肉相贴的刺激感让他绷紧了脊背想要向前逃离，高潮之后却一点力气都提不上来——王嘉尔坏心眼地又顶了顶那口泉眼里的小小凸起，他张开嘴呻吟了一声，舌头就被林在范趁机伸进来的手指按住了。

林在范并未抬头去看王嘉尔，王嘉尔也就自寻趣味地继续着这场有点荒谬的性爱。他把段宜恩的腿放下来夹在腰侧，自己也随之坐起身，让他躺在了林在范身上。

“不？”林在范笑了，侧过头狠狠咬了一口段宜恩左边脆软的耳肉。段宜恩压着嗓子尖叫了一声，摆动着手臂毫无章法地推打了身后那个恶劣得很的男人几下。林在范在他颈侧嘬了个吻痕，双手包覆在他胸膛一片软肉上，大力揉捏起来。

王嘉尔舔了舔嘴唇。

上次他还看得不算分明，今天温软躯体在怀供他玩赏，更觉得段宜恩整个人都像是块芬芳可口的、刚出炉的糕点，香、嫩，软热甜美。他本来就白，胸口那片肌肤白得像是在发光，乳肉丰盈，在林在范的手里溢出些微暧昧的红色。

林在范托着这两团柔嫩的肉，拇指轻轻按揉着还带着齿印的乳尖，那里被王嘉尔咬得涨大了好几圈，湿红乳孔微微外扩着，连里面的嫩肉都隐约可见，仿佛下一秒就会流出甜腻的奶水来。

“你是不是真的怀孕了？这里也……涨得好大……”

王嘉尔俯下身去磨蹭段宜恩皮肤薄嫩的脸颊。段宜恩小口小口喘息着，身体被酸麻的快感从头淹没到脚尖。他被迫睁开了眼睛，视野却因为满溢眼眶的泪水而不太清晰，自己的腿还绞缠在王嘉尔背上，湿红的穴口含着粗大的性器，画面羞耻、荒谬，他却沉沦得越来越深。

“没有……我不会……！”  
说着话王嘉尔又顶到了要紧的地方。段宜恩靠着林在范宽厚胸膛抽泣着摇着头，性器断断续续地流出稀薄的前液。林在范把运动裤扯下去一截，硬热性器挤在段宜恩会阴处的软肉上，把那里也弄得湿漉漉的。将他从初通人事的稚子一手调教成娇柔淫荡的美人，林在范其实并没有花费太长的时间。段宜恩足够敏感，也会食髓知味，他甚至可以光靠手上功夫就让他达到高潮，缩在他怀里含泪欲泣的时候湿红后穴还在不知餍足的绞动。

如果此刻有人从门外看进去——林在范进来的时候没有带上门，床上的景象无疑是惊人的淫乱。段宜恩肤色比他们两个都白不少，纤细小腿在王嘉尔强健精悍、还缀着汗珠的背上羞涩地交叉着，足弓绷得紧紧，十个趾头编贝一样扣在脚掌，还泛着粉色。他的脸实在是小，此刻平时都梳得服服帖帖的刘海分在两侧，鬓发也湿漉漉地被不知道是汗水还是泪水黏在耳边，更像是一片被露水打湿的花瓣。

他一点力气都不剩下了，细瘦腰肢被王嘉尔的手臂有力地环住，眼睛也迷茫地半睁着，看起来又天真又可怜。

他根本不知道接下来会发生什么。

“亲亲我……”  
段宜恩张着嘴，嫩红舌尖在唇瓣上打了个转。王嘉尔瞥了林在范一眼，听话地俯下身去吻他。段宜恩的口腔也和他下面的嘴一样，高热而湿软，王嘉尔衔着那片小小的舌头，凶悍地舔吮着他的上颚搜刮娇嫩肉壁上的津液，一只手去狠狠掐了林在范侧腰一下。  
林在范笑着亲了亲段宜恩的肩膀，双手扶着他蒙着一层黏滑液体的腿根，往更深处探去。

段宜恩忽然感觉到了什么，骤然睁大了眼睛，呜呜呻吟着挣扎起来。他想从两个人禁锢得紧紧的怀抱里逃走，王嘉尔却把他往怀里搂得更深了，嗓音沉沉的萦在耳畔，只令人心醉神迷，

“亲了你你就乖乖的……”

“不……不可以……”段宜恩抽噎着哭了起来。林在范已经往他紧窒后穴里又伸进了一根手指。他虽然乐于接受带有暴虐性质的性爱，却从来没有想象过自己那个地方还能够同时容纳两个人的阳具。

这真的太超过了。

“为什么不可以？你都同意让他来操你了……”

林在范笑着，手上动作一点没停。段宜恩想扭过头去讨好他，下巴却被王嘉尔扣住了，整张脸乱七八糟地布满了泪水，又被亲吻带来的唾液沾得湿腻。王嘉尔肿硬龟头仍被他穴里软肉吸吮着，带出的液体都是温热的，是难分难舍的温度。

“不行……太大了……”段宜恩哭得越来越小声，最后只剩下小猫般的呜咽了，细细地抽着气，仿佛整个人只剩下高热的后穴还残存着和现实世界的联系。他断断续续地哭噎着，抓着林在范的手想让他去摸摸自己的饱胀小腹，“会坏的……不可以……”

“不会坏……我们恩恩很厉害的，”王嘉尔笑了，渴水般停留在他眼角处等待着流下的泪珠，伸手托起他细嫩绵软像一道春日溪水般的腰，让林在范动作得更方便一些。他嗓音天生低沉，像是常年吸烟的人，此刻萦在段宜恩耳边，性感得有点致命。“你还要生孩子的，是不是？”

说罢他又狠狠往里顶了顶，如愿以偿地饮下了新的泪水。

林在范伸入了第四根手指。  
段宜恩哭得连声音都发不太出来了，只是喘息着，伴随着抽插的黏腻水声。他扭着腰想要避开手指和性器的无情插入，这点毫无用处的挣动放在这两人眼里反而更像调情，精液和分泌的肠液一点点飞溅出来，流到他自己的小腹上。  
太涨了，甚至到了有点可怕的地步。林在范一点一点地将自己的性器挤入了那个柔嫩又可怜的小口里，直到那里被撑得一丝褶皱都没有，变成一个又薄又大的肉圈。段宜恩被挤入的压力感催得连呼吸都困难了起来。他轻轻摸了摸肚子，茫然无神地喃喃：“进来了……”

“什么进来了？”林在范逼问。刚刚进去的感觉并不好受，即使这口泉眼又湿又软，紧窒感还是令他不适。  
“在范……在范的，好……好大……”

段宜恩乖乖地回答了。王嘉尔揽着他的腰，等他适应了一会儿才开始轻轻顶动。三个人在一起的快感是几何倍数叠加，任何一点摩擦和绞缠都令人简直难以自持。高潮了几次的段宜恩一点东西都射不出来了，高翘着的性器蹭在王嘉尔小腹上，沾湿了大片精健结实的肌肉。他也有腹肌，只不过并不明显，小腹那里更是平坦而绵软，林在范带着他的手覆上去，摸到了一个弹跳着的突起。  
“摸到了吗？舒不舒服？”

“不、不……要坏掉了……”

林在范用力抽顶着，像是在捣弄这个肉壶里的水。两个人的性器一起把肉道撑满得不剩一点缝隙，紧紧地套在上面又被抽出的动作拉扯得几乎要被拖出去，接着又被顶到更深的地方，被操成再也闭不拢的一张嘴，露出里面红嫩淫艳的穴腔。这口窄小肉穴温顺地被改造成了适合的大小，明明是该痛苦的，段宜恩却觉得饱足。

最后两个人又射了他一肚子的精液。王嘉尔拔出来的时候那里几乎含不下了，汩汩地顺着柔嫩腿根流下稀薄的白水来。林在范满足地喟叹了一声，凑到段宜恩颈侧亲吻了他的耳尖，可怜的小兔子早已昏睡过去，手仍捧在鼓胀的小腹处，不适地皱着眉，仿佛那里真的怀上了一个尚不知道父亲是谁的小小生命。

王嘉尔下床去洗澡了。放在茶几上的手机震了震，几个对话消息接连弹出来：

高1711 金有谦：在范哥！问你个事！

高1711金有谦：你们班那个新转学生段宜恩有没有在交往的对象啊？

高1711金有谦：想追他T T在范哥记得回复我 ！


End file.
